


Caramel

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Anal Plug, Bloodsugar - Freeform, Cum Eating, Dubcon-part 4, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fontcest, Heat Fic, Horrorcest - Freeform, I'm tagging to be sure though, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, PWP, Pining, Sex Toys, SugarKetchup, Sugarbun, Weather any of the ships go anywhere, Well - Freeform, a little plot, detachable ecto-parts, fantasising, instincts, papcest - Freeform, thanks anon :'), unexpected continuation..., will become clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Sugar heat fic.3 Part ficlet, Mostly Solo Sugar- 4th part is an Extra Serving thanks to an anon on tumblr :')Alternative events for the GMS universe (it's not required reading but if you want universe building it's there)Sugar and Blood dont have an established realtionship n this fic- Classic bros do and live in the same house





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that came up while talking to @Redtomatofan about horrorcest headcanons  
> couldn't work on it at the time because of kinktober but that's done and i can be as indulgent as i want mwhahahah XD

_Still too hot!_

Sugar threw an arm over his face and whimpered pitifully. It was very early in the morning, but for Sugar it had been a long night of no sleep. His bones felt clammy and his formed ecto-flesh was dripping with perspiration as he tossed and turned in the bed sheets. Any sleep that he did have was plagued with confusing dreams; disembodied hands, mouths and tongues explored his body frantically and Sugar kept waking up aching for something he couldn’t quite grasp. He tossed and turned, and kept waking up with his limbs wrapped around a pillow a little too tightly- the burning urge to rub himself against the soft mass was becoming harder to ignore. Sugar considered waking Papyrus or even his brother, but he didn’t want to worry anyone. Plus if he was seriously unwell he didn’t want to pass it on. 

At least that’s what he kept telling himself. 

It defiantly wasn’t because the thought of someone else’s touch was making his pelvis throb with need. 

That would be highly inappropriate. 

Groaning in frustration Sugar gave into the creeping knowledge that this wasn’t an actual illness, but something very lewd. Even if he didn’t know it in his soul, the ever growing wetness between his legs was a huge indicator. He may be more than a little naive to this sort of thing but he wasn’t completely oblivious to the goings on of his own body, no matter how much he currently wanted to be. This wasn’t a problem he could go to anyone else about; his brother would be disgusted at his vulgarity, Papyrus and Sans would laugh at him for being so naive. No, this was a problem he would _have_ to deal with alone- even if he had no idea if he actually could.

Sugar knew he could give into his body's urges and touch himself. It embarrassed him to think about doing that, but he had experimented briefly in the past. But with how sensitive everything felt just lying there he knew he couldn’t risk it- not with the sun steadily rising and his small bedroom surrounded on both sides. Sugar was usually good at keeping quiet, with his world so dangerous his old boisterousness had been lost. But all of this was so new; he felt safe, warm, no longer hungry. His body was alive with excited magic, more so than it had been in _years_. Sugar was pretty sure the excess magic that kept his body formed almost constantly had triggered this; something that wouldn’t have been possible in his universe. While he felt relieved that he wasn’t damaged beyond repair, it did nothing to dampen the current fire inside his core.

Realising that any further attempts at sleep were pointless, Sugar sat up to try and formulate a plan. His sheets were damp with perspiration and there was a coral-coloured stain where excess magic had seeped through his panties. While he wanted to wash the sheets right away, he had no idea how long this was going to last. If he was changing his sheets every day the other skeletons would get suspicious quickly, and no matter how uncomfortable it was he couldn’t risk raising alarm. Speaking of uncomfortable, Sugar didn’t need to even look to know his panties were soaked under his nightdress. While he just about stand the messy sheets, there was no way he could spend a moment longer in the sodden underwear. 

Even as Sugar peeled off his panties he could feel the heat coming from his entrance, he had to bite his tongue to resist the urge to touch his bare pussy when he was done. He went to grab another pair of panties but paused, he really couldn’t risk ruining more than one pair, Especially as they seemed to have a habit of disappearing lately. But he couldn’t go without either! An idea popped into his hazy mind, and Sugar could have kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. Not too long ago he had been shopping with Papyrus, and the other skeleton has insisted on taking him to all his favourite stores. When they had entered the last one though, Sugar soon realised it wasn’t a normal store. Lingerie and other provocative items littered the shelves and Sugar had to hope his embarrassed expression wasn't to obvious. Papyrus had been kind enough to take him to all his favourite places, Sugar didn’t want to seem rude. Plus, some of the items really caught his eye- so much so that Papyrus had ended up treating him to a set he couldn’t stop staring at. 

Sugar hadn’t had chance to wear them yet, it wasn’t like he had anyone who would be interested in seeing him undressed. But today seemed like a perfect opportunity! While not their intended use, Sugar could wear these panties without fear of ruining them. While embarrassing at the time it was only when Sugar got home and examined them properly that he realised that they were ‘missing’ any fabric in the crotch area. Sugar was lucky he was alone when he found this out, if he had been with Papyrus he surely would have embarrassed them both over picking something so lewd. It wasn’t like he could ask his friend to return the set, so he had promptly hidden the box containing it and a few other items under his bed. But now… he could use them until he figured out a way to stop his magic from leaking- it was perfect! 

Sugar felt impossibly hotter as he remembered what else was hidden in the box that was now in his hands. Papyrus had grabbed something called ‘The beginner's set’ last minute at the cash register, insisting it was no trouble and that Sugar didn’t need to be embarrassed about having some alone time. When they were in the store, Sugar had been to flustered to protest, and when they got home he had given them a once over before hiding the whole box under his bed. He was curious sure, but his embarrassment over even Papyrus finding out he had done anything stopped him from testing the toys. He felt bad about wasting the gift, but there hadn't a night where he was alone in the house to try them with full privacy. Though now as he opened the box carefully Sugar found some of his nervous energy had been replaced with an urge to delve into the unknown.

The underwear set was sitting at the top of the box, hiding the rest of the contents. Sugar carefully lifted the delicate pieces and placed them to the side to try on momentarily. He didn’t know what he was thinking, it wasn’t like he could use the ‘toys’ right now but...he needed to test them to see how loud they actually were. At least that’s what Sugar told himself as he let a finger trail over one of the toys. If they were too loud it would be easier to deny himself the pleasures they promised. But if they were quiet enough, then maybe he could-

Sugar felt his mind screeching to a halt when he realised he’d picked up one of the toys without noticing. He fought the urge to throw it back into the box in favor of actually figuring out how it actually worked. The first item was a small phallic shaped object with buttons on the base that Sugar suspected controlled the ‘vibrating’ part. A quick check in the box revealed some batteries that either came with the set, or were slipped in discreetly by Papyrus. Either way Sugar quickly placed a few inside and fiddled with the dial until it buzzed to life. He tried to keep calm, it was on low and although he could feel the vibrations tingling on his sensitive bones Sugar could tell it wasn’t too loud. His whole body ached for him to try it but he resisted, turning the switch off and picking up the other toy.

This toy was smaller and didn’t seem to have vibrations, it was a small jewelled ‘plug’ in a pretty heart shape. Sugar examined it with a puzzled expression before he realised this toy wasn’t for his pussy. He almost dropped it out of shock, having never even considered doing anything with that hole before, but he was curious. His whole pelvis felt heavy with needy magic, maybe he’d need to do more to satisfy himself? Plus he imagined the soft pink shade would really compliment the colour of his magic, a thought that sent a pang of arousal through his body. Sugar could feel his body shake slightly from the effort of holding back, but with a short exhale of breath he put the toys back in the box. He placed the box back under the bed even though every bone in his body begged him not to. 

There wasn’t any doubts in Sugar’s mind now- this problem was defiantly _lewd_ in nature. But he could hear people stirring in the house, there wasn’t anything he could do about it now! He would just have to grit his teeth and get through the day and hope he managed to have a few hours alone later. He was uncomfortable sure, but this was surely just his body's natural response to having more magic! It was nothing he couldn’t control with a few changes to his day! With renewed vigour Sugar stood to his slightly wobbly feet, stripped himself of his nightdress and grabbed the underwear set to try on. 

A few careful adjustments later and Sugar was happy with how the garments fit. He was lucky to have had Papyrus with him when they bought it- Sugar had no idea about the sizing for stuff like this but his friend had managed to be uncannily accurate. Sugar could tell they fit but...there was no harm in checking in the mirror right? With a spring in his step Sugar walked over to the standing mirror in his room. It wasn’t full length but if he stood on his toes he could just about see most of his body. The white lace bra sat rested softly over his chest, and while sugar wished he filled it out a little more he would have sworn the small mounds looked a little bigger today. At the very least they were more sensitive, the puffy nipples were hardening just from brushing against the soft material. Still it was better than having nothing on underneath his regular clothing, Sugar just had to hope no one would notice the difference.

Turning himself around slightly Sugar admired the crotchless panties further. The lace was heavier here, making it cling tightly to the curve of his ass in a way even he had to admit was aesthetically pleasing. With his legs closed together it was hard to tell they were even crotchless, something Sugar was very pleased about. However that didn’t stop him making sure, opening his legs a little wider to see his dripping pussy peeking through the gathering of lace. Part of Sugar couldn’t quite look away, the steady trickle of magic made him want to forget everything and find out how sensitive he really was…. _No!_ Sugar willed himself to calm down, going to pick out some clothing to cover himself up as quickly as possible.

The heat made him think twice as he was sorting through his clothes. Sugar needed to strike a balance between not looking suspicious wearing light clothing in autumn and dressing to cope with how warm he still felt. He settled on a simple white jersey dress, his subconscious gravitating towards something that would match his underwear. It felt a little short, so he coupled it with some thick over the knee socks since his legs didn’t feel as hot as his core. He just had to hope that the warm looking socks would be enough not to raise any questions. Sugar gave himself another once over in the mirror, resisting straightening a few creases from fear of touching himself through the light fabric. It wasn’t perfect- but it would have to do. 

Sugar just had to hope that he could make it through the day without anyone noticing. As he went to open his bedroom door he tried to ignore the idea that flashed through his mind. 

_What if someone noticed but wanted to do something about it?_


	2. Part 2

Clanking sounds were coming from the kitchen as Sugar made his way downstairs. He had fully prepared himself up for Papyrus to enthusiastically involve him in making breakfast so he was completely thrown when he realised the skeleton in the kitchen was a little shorter than he expected. Thicker too, strong arms were reaching up to grab a handful of plates and it took Sugar a moment to realise he was staring. Luckily he noticed the thin line of drool travelling down his mandible before his brother turned around.

“fucking hell shugs!” Blood yelped when he nearly dropped the plates before saving them at the last minute “-sorry- i know, language. but you scared the crap outta me, i didn’t think anyone else was up”

“Don’t worry brother, I’m sorry for scaring you...I-I couldn’t sleep” Sugar tried to keep his tone calm as possible as he took a seat at the breakfast counter. 

“you and me both” Blood muttered before resuming his task. 

Sugar had a lot of questions but he was content to wait until Blood finished serving breakfast. It was a nice change to see his brother being proactive, and the pancakes he’d been heating up actually looked edible. Sugar found his gaze drifting as he watched Blood plate up breakfast, the guilt he felt when he caught himself drifting was almost unbearable. This was his brother. Just because Sans and Papyrus were together didn’t mean Sugar had any right to look at him this way. But Sugar found fantasies of being pinned under his brother’s broader frame were already filling his mind, causing him to whimper softly. Sugar shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the mound between his legs feeling somehow slicker than before. Whatever was going on internally was sure making him a huge pervert. 

“eat up-” Blood leaned over the table to place the plates down and for a moment Sugar was sure he was going to be able to get through breakfast without further incident.

But then Blood paused. _And sniffed_

There was no mistaking it, Sugar felt himself freeze as he heard the sharp inhale of air through Blood’s nasal cavity. He could try and convince himself that it didn’t mean anything but he knew Blood was smelling him. Sugar felt chills going up his spine when he heard a very faint rumble of his brother’s chest. Blood was leaning over him from behind or Sugar would have been looking at his face, but his mind filled in the blanks. He wondered if Blood knew what he was doing, if he was staring at Sugar or if his eye light had disappeared as he zoned in on his scent, if he knew- 

“is that a new perfume or summit? smells almost as nice as the pancakes” 

Blood didn’t wait for an answer, nonchalantly taking a seat next to Sugar to start eating. Sugar wanted to ground to swallow him whole. He’d gotten so carried away in his fantasies that he forgot himself, and had projected his own urges onto his oblivious brother. Sugar had been convinced Blood wouldn’t be able to resist him if he knew, but as he watched his brother start to devour the pancakes he realised nothing could be further from the truth. Sugar could feel guilt resting heavier on his soul, providing a much needed respite from the fog in his head. He needed to snap out of this and put being a good brother first. 

“Y-yes! I picked the perfume up the other day, though i may have used a little too much-” Sugar winced uncomfortably over lying to his brother but Blood seemed to take the bait, grunting in agreement as he kept eating. Sugar hated lying, especially to his brother, but it was better than telling him the truth. 

“-But are you ok Sans? Did you have a nightmare?”

“naa i just couldn’t sleep, woke up really hungry and panicked as i thought we were...ya know- back home” Blood paused eating to scratch at the hole in his head nervously, struggling to keep eye contact “but that’s all behind us! i’ve made more than enough for everyone shugs, there’s seconds if you want them”

A knowing smile passed between them. He knew just what Blood was talking about; when they first moved Sugar did nothing but worry about having enough food. They’d gone so long barely surviving, there had been more than one incident since they came here where they had made a mess of the kitchen in a blind panic. The other brothers had been more than understanding, and it was becoming less frequent, but Sugar felt ashamed that he was thinking of his own selfish needs while Blood was re-lapsing.

It was like he no longer had control over his own mind though, Sugar could feel his breathing quickening and his imagination running wild just from Blood being close. They weren’t quite touching, but Blood’s movements as he ate made his hoodie occasionally brush against the sliver of bare ecto-flesh between sugar’s socks and dress. Sugar wasn’t even too hungry, the raging heat inside him making it hard to focus on anything else. But he was thankful to be able to go through the motions, the little whimpers he couldn’t control were easier to hide with a mouthful of food.In Fact Blood seemed to take this as a compliment to his ‘cooking’, grinning goofily as he wolfed down his meal. Usually Sugar would have reprimanded him for this sort of behaviour, but he felt like a hypocrite when all he could think about was Blood’s mouth exploring his body instead. 

Sugar stood up to clean the table, trying not to stay in place too long lest he leave a puddle of magic there. He leant over to place a thank you kiss on the top of Blood’s skull out of habit. The growl came back, and Sugar saw Blood’s hand strum the table quickly a few times before he jumped up faster than Sugar had ever seen him move, his face flushed a violent red. 

“W-well i’m not hungry any more, it’s still early so i-i’m gonna get some m-more sleep. ok sugar? d-don’t come in my r-room ok? r-really need to get some rest…” 

Blood had backed himself out of the kitchen before he’d even finished his sentence, leaving Sugar stand confused as he heard the sound of running upstairs and the door slamming. _What just happened?_ Sugar felt hot tears running down his cheeks as his worst fear came true. Blood had figured out what was happening and had made that lame excuse to save Sugar’s feelings, or _worse_ \- Blood was so repulsed by his brother that he couldn’t stand to be in the same room as him. Sugar didn’t even try to hold back his sobs as he stood alone in the kitchen, he was so loud he didn’t even hear the soft buzz that accompanied Sans materialising in the kitchen.

“hey sugar! sorry to _pop_ in like this but a man follows his stomach- hey wait what’s wrong?” 

Sans’s tone shifted when he saw Sugar’s face, the taller skeleton guessed he looked a bit of a sight holding plates with tears falling freely down his face. Sans looked genuinely concerned and Sugar had to resist the temptation to drop everything and be drawn into an embrace he knew the kind skeleton would return. But that was just his mind’s way of searching out contact, who knew what he’d do if he actually felt Sans pressed up against his trembling frame. Sugar was panicking, he needed to come up with a reason for his tears without giving anything away so he didn’t drive Sans away too. 

“I’m ok.. I-i just- Blood! He panicked and cooked too much food and now he’s locked himself away” Sugar cringed as turned to put the plates down, it was yet another lie but at least this one had some elements of truth to it “I thought we were over this, i’m just worrying too much- sorry”

“hey- hey don’t apologize, i can only imagine what you guys went through” 

Sans came up behind him before spinning Sugar back around to face him. Sugar almost moaned at the contact but he hoped it sounded like a sob, he really didn’t want to make Sans uncomfortable to. Especially not in his own home, with his own brother upstairs. No, Sugar needed to calm his breathing and not think about how strong the smaller skeleton’s grip was… or how his arms would feel wrapped around him… or how it would feel to have Sans push him to the floor and- 

“you’re so sweet sugar, always worrying about everyone else…” Sans brought a hand up to wipe away a stray tear and Sugar’s resolve almost crumbled. 

He had to be imagining it, there was no way Sans was really leaning up into him with his fingers cupping his skull. Sugar’s hands definitely didn’t come up to push Sans away but instead come to fist in his hoodie. He was still crying it was all in his head and Sans’s face really wasn’t inches away from his own….

Sugar blinked, and Sans was still there. 

He opened his mouth to speak but Sans ran a finger over his jaw- anything he was going to say turning into a pitiful whine instead. 

It was only the sound of loud footsteps coming downstairs that snapped them both out of whatever had taken hold. Sans pulled his hand away so fast as if touching Sugar had burnt him. With how hot Sugar felt he wouldn’t have been surprised if that was true, being that close to Sans made his whole body throb. Sugar tried to steady himself as Papyrus neared the kitchen, squeezing his legs together tightly as he felt magic dripping down his leg. 

“Sans Have You Seen- SUGAR! Just Who I Was Looking For!” Papyrus’s voice cut through the tension as he bounded into the room with a huge smile.

Sugar tried to smile back as genuinely as possible but he couldn’t help steal a glance at the skeleton who had almost kissed him. Sans was leant back against the counter; a mortified look on his features and the hand that had been touching Sugar previously covering his mouth. _What would have happened if Papyrus didn’t come in?_ Sugar shivered at the thought, mostly from being mortified at the possibility but he would have been lying if it wasn’t partially from arousal.

“Are You Cold Sugar? I Must Admit While I Really Like Your Outfit, It Isn’t Exactly Weather Appropriate- But Never Fear, The Great Papyrus Will Warm You Up!”

Sugar didn’t even have time to protest before Papyrus flung his arms around Sugar’s shaking form. If he thought the small amount of contact he’d had with Blood and Sans was bad, it was nothing compared to having Papyrus flush against him. Everything Papyrus flooded his senses, the soft smell of the other skeleton making his eyes roll back in their sockets. Sugar was glad his mouth had landed against Papyrus’s shoulder, he couldn’t control the moan that escaped him from feeling Papyrus’s chest against his own. His double had his body summoned to, causing his more ample bosom to rub against Sugar’s sensitive nipples. Sugar was glad no one was stood behind him as he was sure a small stream of coral magic was making it’s way down his leg and staining the back of his socks. 

Sugar tried to keep his breathing steady - Papyrus hugged him all the time and today was no different. His double would let him go and Sugar could scramble to find an excuse to leave, maybe say he had a fever! What happened between him and Sans was surely a misunderstanding and… _wait_. Papyrus still hadn’t let him go, if anything he was holding Sugar even closer than before. One hand was circling comforting circles against his spine and the other was travelling upwards to hold him tighter. Sugar couldn’t help think about how well they fit together as Papyrus murmured a few praises against his skull. 

This defiantly wasn’t his imagination; Sugar felt Papyrus’s digits stimulating his body hard enough for the magic to react and send jolts of pleasure up his spine. Sugar was openly whimpering now, and either Papyrus didn’t notice or didn’t care. As Papyrus’s hand reached the top of his back Sugar gasped and tilted his head towards his double. Papyrus had his sockets lidded, a soft blush covering his face and a bright orange tongue peeking out the side of his mouth. The steady rise and fall of Papyrus’s ribcage was making his knees feel weak as his smaller chest was stimulated. If Sugar just leaned in a little further he would be able to taste the other’s magic against his own tongue, if he could just close that final gap between them everything would be fine. 

“...holy shit”

_Or not._

“S-Sorry Sugar! I Zoned Out Then, Y-You Really Do Give The Best Hugs!” Papyrus stuttered as he let Sugar go, his trance broken by his brother’s quiet curse. “I Must Be Starting My Patrol Though, I’m Already Late!”

“i’ll come with you bro- heh the fresh air will do me some good”  
Sugar hoped his face wasn’t as flushed as he waved the other skeleton’s out the room. Sugar’s body was screaming with need, that last encounter was far to much him to handle. He could hear Sans and Papyrus putting on coats and talking in hushed tones but he didn’t care. Sugar needed them to leave or… or they both needed to come back and kiss him until he couldn’t breathe. 

“The Inn? Why On Earth Would We Need To Stay-”

Sugar didn’t even catch the end of Papyrus’s sentence before another pang of arousal made him curl over the kitchen side. The front door opened and shut with a bang, leaving Sugar alone in the house with his sleeping brother. His heavy sleeping brother. He needed to get upstairs now, before anyone came back or Blood woke up. Sugar felt himself fast running out of options as he climbed the stairs two at a time. 

He couldn’t do anything before, but he was alone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the real smut is coming X'D


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here be smut, lots of smut :')

Sugar wasn’t even in his room before he began pawing at his clothing frantically- not managing to be successful- but it didn’t matter. The fleeting touches against his ecto-flesh and bones were worth more than actually stripping himself of the clammy material. By the time he had slammed the door behind him Sugar had managed to free only one arm and roll his dress up at the hem. Sweat clung to every inch of him yet did nothing to dampen the heat radiating from his core. Sugar couldn’t stop a hand falling between his legs as the morning's encounters replayed in his mind.

As a finger stroked experimentally over his slick folds Sugar realised that no part of him even _wanted_ to stop.

His lack of experience showed through, the fingers caressing his lips weren’t coordinated and made him wince from how over-sensitive he was. Now was not the time for teasing, he needed something rough and fast. His other hand came to clutch at the breast he’d managed to expose as he spread his legs further and thrust a finger inside. Sugar whined low in his chest, not having the foresight to damped his sounds, making him freeze and listen for any disturbances in the house. The only sound in the silence was his own laboured breathing and soon Sugar ran out of patience to wait any longer. He dipped his head to bite around his bunched up dress and slipped a second finger inside himself- already knowing that one wasn’t nearly enough. 

Sugar felt his eyes roll in their sockets as he set up a feverish pace. His entrance may have been slick but it gripped his fingers tightly, the soft inner walls fluttering in pleasure- begging him not to leave. Sugar couldn’t help but imagine how much harder he’d grip onto someone else's fingers, causing him to whimper around the fabric in his mouth. Now he was alone there was no stopping the thoughts he had earlier from invading his mind again. The faces of all three skeleton’s flashed up in his mind and rather than make him stop it just made Sugar ride his fingers harder. His mind was scrambled but it gripped onto his last encounter, replaying those drawn out moments in Papyrus’s arms. 

_What if he’d stayed for just a moment longer? What if Sans hadn’t been there? What if Papyrus had kissed him even with his brother watching?!_

Sugar gasped at that last thought, almost making the material fall out of his mouth. That was what he wanted, not to get in between Sans and Papyrus, but to have them both. His mind replayed the scene, the lingering touches, But then Papyrus leant in to capture his mouth in a heated kiss. Sugar moaned as his magic pulsed with arousal, he couldn’t stop a tongue forming as he imagined the kiss becoming deeper. Papyrus would take control, contrasting Sugar’s uncertain advances by moaning into his mouth as their tongues met. Sugar felt his tongue pressing against the dress as he mimicked the actions in his mind. He must have looked a mess, but he didn’t care, and neither did the Papyrus in his mind. 

And neither did Sans.

Sugar imagined the shorter skeletons gasp of shock as he watched them make out only feet away. But Sans wanted him too- and the kiss would turn him on until the front of his shorts were glowing with his own magic. Sans thought no one noticed, but Sugar had seen that glow more than once when Sans was watching Papyrus. Sugar always averted his eyes in embarrassment _but maybe Sans wanted him to notice?_. Sugar bucked against his hand, imagining the shorter skeleton walking over to where Papyrus was devouring his mouth with a lecherous grin across his features. Sans wouldn’t want them to stop- in fact he’d start telling them exactly what he wanted to see. 

Sans suggested something to his brother and then Papyrus’s hand was on Sugar’s chest, cupping the small mound he’d been pressing against. Sugar’s hand filled in for the one in his mind, his back arching off the door into his touch. His magic felt soft and sensitive, and the hand between his legs was becoming uncoordinated from the over stimulation. Sugar felt incredible, but he knew there was more; he was so close to his climax he could feel himself shaking as wet sounds filled the room. Sugar’s hips were rutting up into his hand uncontrollably as Papyrus played with his breast, twirling his fingers around the erect nub and responding to his moans. It was the Sans in his imagination that toppled him over when he came up behind him and pressed his erection against the curve of his ass. 

Sugar’s moan wasn’t even muffled by the dress when he came, it was long and loud as he rode himself through. Sugar could feel his magic convulsing around his fingers, liquid dribbling out around them, and it felt better than anything he’d ever experienced. But when it was over he couldn’t bring himself to stop fully. He wanted- no needed- more. Sugar drew his fingers out reluctantly only to see them completely soaked in his magic. Rather than repulsed, Sugar was fascinated by how it looked and he felt the overwhelming urge to know more. He knew how it felt, but how did it taste? Sugar brought the fingers to his mouth, an action that would have repulsed him before but now made him moan around his digits. His taste was strangely familiar, sweet but musky and made his head swim. Repulsion was completely replaced with a regret that he hadn’t tried this before. It was so dirty… _but that was why he enjoyed it so much._

Sugar felt his earlier reservations melt away in favour of wanting to be as lewd as he possibly could. When it felt this good- he no longer felt the need to hold back. With this new found well of desire his fingers no longer seemed enough. He ached for more: more inside his throbbing magic as he indulged in more sensations. Sugar’s climax cleared the fog in his mind just long enough to remember about the toys under his bed. All earlier embarrassment was replaced with his throbbing need for more as he crawled over to where they were hidden, eager to continue as soon as possible. 

A small voice in his head called for him to check for noises in the house climbed onto the bed and opened the box. He didn’t listen, stopping someone finding him was no longer a priority. He _wanted_ someone to find him- to watch what he was doing- to help him? Sugar withdrew the toys with shaky hands, so eager to feel them inside him that he was already rubbing his bare pussy against the bed. A small bottle caught his eye in the box, a tube labelled lubricant, which he grabbed and applied to the shaft of the vibrator. Sugar laid back on the bed as he teased his entrance, making a mental not to thank Papyrus again for including everything he needed. 

_Speaking of Papyrus…_

Sugar let his mind wander back to his fantasy in the kitchen. He flicked on the vibrations to about half way- not having the patience to fully work himself up before pressing it against the top of his magic to stimulate that sensitive nub. Sugars head was thrown back against the pillows as he arched into the toy, practically shaking for more. Suddenly it wasn’t his own hand controlling the vibrator, but Papyrus; showing him just how to use it. The taller skeleton had laid him on the kitchen table to enjoy him, neither of them had managed to strip fully but it just heightened their feverish coupling. Sans had taken a back seat, content to watch as he took a seat at the table.

But he wasn’t alone.

Sugar’s mind materialised the image of his brother from this morning, pancakes long forgotten in favour of drooling over Sugar instead. Papyrus was working his way down his body and peppering him with touches and kisses as Sugar stole a glance in Blood’s direction. Blood was staring at him so intensely it made Sugar’s breathing hitch and his hand still momentarily. He’d seen Blood look at him like this before but… had it always been so arousing? His brother looked like at any moment his control would snap, he’d push Papyrus aside and take him while everyone was watching. Sugar felt his magic throb and a moan escape his mouth- this was something he really wanted to happen. Sugar continued to press the vibrator into his magic, still pretending it was Papyrus but imagining what Blood’s face would look like as he watched. 

While the vibrator was good...It wasn’t enough.

Sugar paused to pull out the other toy in the box, his face flushing further as he contemplated it’s use. He hadn’t really messed about with the other, smaller entrance. At any other time he would have taken a the time to properly prepare himself. But he knew it wouldn’t be an issue. With how worked up Sugar was he needed the other toy in him. Now. He laid back on the bed, stilling the hand controlling the vibrator as he slicked up the other toy with his juices. Taking a shaky breath Sugar pushed the toy against the tighter ring of magic, only to find he was more than ready to take it… and it felt so _good!_

Sugar let the vibrator slide against his lips as he adjusted to the feeling of being full. The scene in his mind adapted to this new development, having Sans be the one to insert the toy as Papyrus teased the vibrator inside him. Sugar saw Sans’s face as he popped it in, the smirk and slow lick of his teeth as he teased the toy in Sugar’s ass until it was comfortable. The brothers were stood close together, enjoying each other as they played with Sugar. It was like he was their little toy laid out on the table for their enjoyment. Blood was still watching them but he had stood up so he towered over Sugar’s face, the glow in his short’s so close to his mouth. Happy that the plug was secure enough inside him sugar took two fingers into his pussy momentarily, gathering his juices, before moving the fingers back up to his mouth. Sugar imagined Blood sliding his shorts off and giving him something to suck on instead. 

It was like a switch had been tripped in his mind as he suckled on his fingers greedily. The idea of doing this to his brother made him moan loudly around his digits. He wanted this, more than all the little fantasies and touches with everyone else, Sugar really wanted to please his brother. It was hard to imagine the bone in his mouth was actually his brother’s magic, but Sugar sucked and wrapped his tongue the digits like his life depended on it. He wondered how his brother would taste, if he would moan while Sugar took his cock in deep or if he would silently thrust his hips as he came undone. 

Sugar was restless, the position he was in was too passive for his current situation. He flipped himself onto his front, ass in the air and face buried in the pillows. In this position Sugar could easily push the vibrator inside himself, his breathing hitched as he imagined Blood stood behind him and lining up. The Papyrus and Sans in his mind faded slightly, still there but more interested in watching what he and his brother were doing. Sugar whined low into his pillow as he pushed the toy inside and turned the dial up fully. 

The vibrations stimulated both Sugar’s magic and the other toy inside him, making stars start to appear in his vision. The movements were frantic and Sugar’s moans melded into one as he started to pound the toy into his pussy. Sugar knew Blood would be gentle if he asked for it, but if he begged him for more he knew his brother would be more than willing to take him hard. The worry of Blood being disgusted with him in real life was replaced with the Blood in Sugar’s mind who couldn’t get enough of him. He would be thicker than the toy for sure, Blood would grab Sugar’s hips as he pounded his length inside, teasing the toy still in his ass. Blood growled about how he was going to make Sugar cum over and over, use all of his holes until he couldn’t take any more. Sugar could feel himself start to lock up, and he could hear Blood chuckle- pulling him upwards so he could hear Sugar moan. Blood needed to hear his noises- he wouldn’t let Sugar hide- no he’d tell him to- 

_“cum for me shugs, i wanna hear you scream”_

“Oh- B-Brother Please I’m-AH!”

Sugar had the sense to throw his face into the pillow as he toppled over, cum squirting out around the toy as he shook from the intensity. His mind screamed as he rode himself through, _What was he thinking?_. Part of him expected Blood to run into the room, another panicked that his brother heard everything… but nothing happened. Sugar breathed a shaky sigh of relief- he needed to be more careful! Thankfully that last orgasm seemed to have cleared his head a little more; he stilled for a moment, pulled his dress off and shoved it all into his mouth. 

He was nowhere near done. 

 

****************************************************************************************************************************

 

Only the soft glow of red magic lit the blacked-out bedroom, and the only noise was that of ragged panting. The worn mattress and desk barricading the door were really only a mental barrier, the real restraint was the two bone constructs currently between the gaps in Blood’s lower legs. They were made of magic and pinned him effectively to the floor and left him unable to teleport away. _but fuck did he want to…_

Blood was currently sat panting in a puddle of his own mess, his shorts pushed down and his hoodie gagging his mouth. When he fled the kitchen earlier Blood knew he only had a small window of time to prepare before Sugar’s heat scent overpowered his ability to think clearly. He was so sure this would never happen to his brother that he didn’t recognise it until it was almost too late. Part of him wished he could have been there for Sugar, to help him through the confusing time, but he knew he didn’t have the self control not to ‘help’ Sugar in other ways. The decision plagued him with guilt but it was better than the alternative. This way he could take care of his body's reaction without putting Sugar in danger. 

It was a good plan...until the moans started.

Blood had idiotically pinned himself against the wall that he shared with Sugar’s room. He could hear _everything_. The little whimpers, which turned into cries and Blood could have sworn he heard Sugar moan his name. Blood hadn’t been able to control himself then, the scent through the wall driving him crazy and making him cum over and over. It was torture, delicious torture he only wanted to end if it meant he could break his bonds and make Sugar scream himself. 

It had been quiet for a while, Blood raised a hand up to remove his gag only to find his mouth was covered in marrow from biting so hard. If it was over he could clean himself up, collapse for a while and then make sure Sugar hadn’t injured himself too. Blood was about to dispel the bone construct when a low whine carried through the house and made his already spent cock instantly hard again. Blood groaned and bucked into his hand, unsure if he was going to milk himself dry or pass out first.


	4. Part 4- Caramel: Extra Serving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUBCON WARNING FOR THIS PART. (using a sex toy not knowing it's actually made of magic that the creator can feel) 
> 
> Ok so i was totally done with this fic but oh my gosh, i had an anon on tumblr about the 'detachable ecto-parts' that just drove my imagination wild.  
> so now... enjoy this extra ending set a few weeks after the events of the main story XD

For the first time in a long while Blood didn’t wake up in a cold sweat. It was still early, light had only just begun to trickle in through the windows but he just felt so warm and tingly. He could feel the heat radiating off his pelvis and for a second his sleep filled mind was convinced someone was there with him in bed. He was almost disappointed to find he was alone, but then the one person he’d actually want in his bed would never even consider it. Writing the feeling off as a dream, Blood threw an arm over his face and tried to fall back to sleep...but then he felt something warm and wet wrap around the head of his cock. Sitting up in a panic Blood flung the sheets off himself only to find his dick wasn’t even there. Reality hit him like a ton of bricks and he had to smack a hand over his mouth to keep himself from crying out. His cock might not have been attached to him, but he could still feel exactly what was happening to it….

...and It was definitely a tongue that he could feel gingerly wrapping around the tip. 

It had been a few days since he had decided to use magic to make part of his ecto-body detachable and hide it in his brother’s room. Even after years of starvation Blood still had excellent control of his magic, but he never thought he’d been using that control for something as sick as this. He had come across Sugar’s box of toys purely by accident… and by accident he meant he’d been looking for a pair of panties when he’d stumbled across the poorly hidden box. Blood had nearly cum in his pants when he opened the small box of sex toys, especially when he could tell they had definitely been used. Images of Sugar in heat the other day flashed up in his mind again as he imagined his ‘sweet’ brother using these to help him through. 

Blood knew it was a long shot- but once the idea to leave Sugar another ‘toy’ in the box came into his head, he was pulling his pants down before he had chance to think over the consequences. But the second thoughts had been plaguing him heavily for the past few days as his cock lay untouched in the box. Not only did he feel guilt about trying to trick his brother, he couldn’t believe he didn’t factor in the risk of Sugar finding out that it was his magic and hating him forever. He had planned to retrieve the toy today and hope that Sugar hadn’t even seen it, but all that was forgotten when he felt a long lick dragging up the underside of his cock. This was wrong, so so fucking wrong, but Sugar was finally touching him in ways he’d only dreamt of. There was no way he could turn back now without embarrassing them both, all Blood could do was lie there and weep silent tears of joy.

Even though the movements of his brother’s tongue were hesitant and experimental, Blood couldn’t get enough of them. He wished Sugar was there so he could reassure him and show him what to do. But the fact he couldn’t even see what was going on only heightened the mind-blowing pleasure. Blood tried to imagine what Sugar looked like, that flushed face as he as his licks became braver- _oh holy fuck!_. Blood didn’t have time to prepare as Sugar took more of his cock into his mouth. It seemed his brother had figured out how to form a throat, but didn’t quite have the hang of his gag reflex. Blood could feel how the throat squeezed him rhythmically as it tried to force him out and he had to grab a nearby pillow to gag himself properly. It was all too much, and this was just from his mouth. Blood felt his whole body start to shiver- _how far was this actually going to go?_

Sugar continued to suckle at his cock at an agonisingly slow place. This was strangely reassuring as it was obvious Sugar was only experimenting for himself; he had no idea his brother was mere feet away and could feel _every.single.fucking.thing._ Blood intended to keep it that way. Making sure he was still gagged by the pillow, Blood slowly untangled himself from the sheets and inched his shorts down. He didn’t need to free himself obviously but everything was just so hot down there he needed to try make himself as comfortable as possible. Still even just sliding the shorts down over his sensitive bones while Sugar continued to twirl a tongue around the head of his cock was heaven. Blood was thankful for the gag as he tried to regain some composure even if he was screaming inside. 

Sugar’s movements were getting a little more confident, and Blood could have sworn he felt the vibrations of a moan travel through his dick. He tried to listen for the sweet sounds of his brother but it was hard to hear anything over the pounding of his own soul in his ribcage. What Blood wouldn’t give to see Sugar right now and find out what was making him moan around his cock. Was he just that into it or...was Sugar doing stuff to himself _at the same time?_. Blood had to bite down harder on the pillow as his hips tried to gain friction by thrusting into the air. His eye had already begun to smoke magic from the effort of holding back, but there was no way he was going to let himself cum. That would surely give the game away, he needed to hold out to see if Sugar was going to use the toy on himself. 

Eventually Blood felt cooler air hit his cock and he sighed out of both relief and disappointment. Nothing happened for a few moments bar a slight warm feeling on the side of his length that he couldn’t place, but guessed it was some part of Sugar’s heavenly body he was resting against. Even though Blood had just been in his brother’s mouth his soul still fluttered excitedly at part of him being this close to his brother. He’d dreamt and fantasized about this moment for years, and while it wasn’t exactly how he pictured it, Blood felt so unbelievably grateful that he was finally getting some kind of contact. He tried not to dwell on the fact that Sugar would probably be disgusted if he knew, he could feel guilty about that later. But now- he could feel his cock being moved again and then he suddenly felt silky wetness against the tip as it was moved around teasingly.

There was no doubt in his mind- his cock was currently positioned right outside Sugar’s pussy- just waiting to be pushed inside. 

Blood had imagined this moment over and over but nothing could have prepared him for how soft Sugar’s magic felt against the head of his cock. Even just resting outside he could tell how wet his brother was. The idea that Sugar, sweet pure and innocent Sugar, was dripping wet with arousal was making Blood growl low into the pillow. He needed to be inside him- he wanted this moment to last forever- he needed- _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!_ Blood let out a barely muffled moan as he felt Sugar slowly pushing his cock inside his pussy. It was so warm, so soft, and _so fucking tight!_. Blood had to shove the pillow away and bite down on his own hand to stop himself from cumming on the spot, his hips jerking into the air fruitlessly. 

Sugar let go of the base of his cock when he moved his hips, and Blood had the realisation that the other skeleton could probably feel his movements. The panic helped to ground him slightly, stalling his climax as he waited to see if Sugar reacted at all or if he kept going. He wasn’t all the way inside, Blood guessed his cock was engulfed about halfway, so Sugar could just as easily pull him out as he could push him further inside. With a mouth full of marrow from one hand and the other tangled in destroyed sheets Blood waited for something, _anything._. He felt his soul soar when Sugar not only continued pressing in but started to pump him in and out of his tight heat. 

Blood could feel himself ripping the sheets further as more marrow seeped into his mouth as he struggled on the precipice of climax. The sharp taste of the marrow only made things worse, it was so easy for Blood to imagine biting down on Sugar instead as he slowly thrust inside him. It was too much- it felt so fucking good- he was gonna cum. _fuck, he was gonna cum so fucking hard inside that sweet pussy._ In his last moment of clarity Blood flipped himself over onto his front, burying his head in the pillows as his hips jerked forward into the mattress. He thrust a few times before toppling over the edge, shaking hard as he felt his cock bury itself into Sugar’s magic. 

His orgasm hit him harder than anything he’d felt before; years and years with nothing but his hand for company did nothing to prepare him for how good it felt to finally cum inside the one he loved. Even though he wasn’t attached to his cock it did nothing to dull his senses. But he didn’t have time to bask in post orgasmic bliss. Panic set in as Blood realised that there was no way Sugar wouldn’t have felt that. Not to mention he could tell he’d cum quite a lot- not being able to touch himself for a few days had meant he was pretty pent up. Blood shivered thinking about all that cum dripping out of his brother’s magic, even through his panic he was still a pervert. But he didn’t have to worry long; it was only a moment or two after he’d come down from the high that he felt Sugar moving him again. And he wasn’t going slow any more. 

Blood didn’t have the brainpower to process what was happening. Sugar was full of his cum, _but he kept going?!_ Either Sugar thought this was just part of his new ‘toy’- or he _knew_ and wanted more. Erection somehow back in full force Blood repositioned himself on the shredded bedsheets. No matter what Sugar was thinking right now, he was determined to show him a good time. Blood felt a manic grin spread across his features, he was going to make Sugar cum so hard he would never forget how Blood’s cock felt inside him. 

He started slow at first, his mind still cautious about moving too much and giving himself away. He needed to be patient, work Sugar up until his mind went hazy and he wouldn’t protest to a ‘toy’ pounding into him of it’s own accord. Blood tried to imagine how Sugar would look underneath him as he slowly started to fall apart. He’d be shy, trying to hide his noises at first, until Blood started to draw little moans out of him. Blood really wished Sugar was underneath him so he could put a hand between them and play with his brothers clit until he started squirming. Blood shuddered at the thought, unintentionally speeding up his pace. 

Rather than make Sugar stop it only seemed to spur him on more. Blood felt the base of his magic being gripped harder as Sugar thrust it in and out of himself, clearly enjoying himself. Blood could hardly believe his luck; not only was he getting to fuck Sugar in such a depraved way, his brother was actually _helping_ him. With the way Sugar’s movements were starting to become jerky, Blood could easily imagine his brother’s face as he started to come undone. Taking matters into his own hands, he started humping his bed properly, making his thrusts hard and deep as Sugar guided him inside. He was so focused on his task that he only noticed Sugar had stopped the in and out motion when he was thrust completely inside. 

...did he just cum? _holy fuck_ Blood could feel his cock being squeezed rhythmically by Sugar’s pussy and he would have sworn he heard a little moan through the wall that separated them. The bed below him was further ruined with the the effort it took to hold on, but Blood was determined to blow Sugar’s mind for their ‘technical’ first time together. He gave his brother only moments to recover before he started thrusting against the bed slow and deep, rolling his hips in circles to try and hit every sensitive spot inside him. Muffled growling rose up in his ribcage from how tight Sugar felt with his pussy still convulsing from his recent climax. There was no doubt in Blood’s mind now, he could definitely hear the other skeleton’s little whimpers as he pounded into his over sensitive magic. He knew he was running an even higher risk of his brother figuring out what was happening now, but it felt too god-damn good to stop. 

It only took a few minutes for them to work back up to a desperate pace again. Blood didn’t even try to hold back this time and Sugar seemed more than eager to take every inch of him. His legs were becoming tired from the unexpected work out, but Blood would keep going until they fell off if it meant he could keep pounding into that tight heat. He could tell neither of them were going to last much longer; Blood from holding out and Sugar from being over-sensitive. The other skeleton’s little whimpers had turned into muffled moans and Blood could see the irony in their situation even though his lust. They were both holding back for each other’s sakes even though they were in this together. Blood tried to hang on until he felt Sugar tightening up again, but when he did he was so far gone he couldn’t stop himself. Sugar’s moans provided a bit of a mask, and Blood felt his control slipping as he started spewing out cries into his ruined pillow. 

“...c’mon shugs keep going, make me cum- fuck- make me cum insdie you again- oh shiiittt” 

Sugar’s magic locked up and started pulsing, sending Blood over the edge as well. They came together even though they were apart, and Blood had to hope Sugar’s noises were loud enough to mask his own. Though he wanted to keep going Blood made his hips stutter to a halt, willing his body to go still just in case Sugar decided to pull him out quickly. Plus, he was spent- his body was shaking as he slowly slipped into utter bliss. Sugar only pulled him out after he had rode himself through and Blood hissed when he felt his brother’s walls clinging to him even as he was removed. Though he missed the sensations immediately, Blood felt a huge grin forming on his face. He was in disbelief that it actually happened but he knew the memories were going to live with him forever. 

Blood was about to roll over and fall into a satisfied sleep when he felt his cock being moved again. He tried not to focus on it, Sugar was probably just going to clean his ‘toy’ and then hide it away again. Which was why his eyelight almost disappeared when he felt the familiar sensation of a tongue wrapping round his head again. 

*************************************************************************************************************************

Sugar pulled the dripping toy from his mouth after lapping up the mixture his juices and it’s own self-lubricating essence. He wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to do something so lewd, but after feeling it inside his mouth earlier he couldn’t resist having a taste.The mixture was both salty and sweet, and made him moan around the toy obscenely. He was already shaky and sweaty, his nightdress sticking to every curve of his formed ecto-body, so he was well past worrying about what he looked like. All Sugar knew was that this toy was the most amazing thing he had experienced! It pulsed and swelled with attention, moved by itself, and even squirted it’s own lubricant! He’d managed to cum twice using it but he still wanted more. 

As he repositioned himself on top of the shaft with the base sticking to the floor Sugar wondered if he should've had a little more caution over the toy that just appeared in his secret box. But the toy glowed a deep red colour, tempting him for the past few nights even from it’s confides in the box. The colour was just _so_ familiar, and it made it so easy to indulge in a fantasy that had been plaguing him for weeks. Sugar leant forward, holding the base steady with his hand as he imagined the shaft he was sinking down onto was attached to the monster of his dreams. It was the colour of his magic after all, and with his sockets squeezed shut Sugar couldn’t help but picture that glowing red eye and the dangerous looking grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no plans for anything else, this was a one time thing re: the anon- i usually like to keep finished stories finished but god damn.


End file.
